SCP-106
SCP-106 is a hostile, Keter-class SCP object, known for his corrosive effect on all matter he makes contact with. he is of high importance to keep contained due to his hazardous and hostile nature. He is also sometimes called "Radical Larry." Description SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into his pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter he touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of some kind of acid. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with EXPUNGED entry. This activity can continue for “days”, with some subjected being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, EXPUNGED. In-game SCP-106 is the second SCP that the player will encounter, even if indirectly. In fact, when the player will enter in the following room next to SCP-173's containment room, the player can clearly hear his distorted laugh and also can see on the lower floor an huge puddle of his corrosive liquid, where some furniture as tables and chairs can be seen disappearing in it, probably with the personnel situated close to it. SCP-106 is a mobile threat, and appears quite often. It can spawn at any time near the player (either from the floor or from the ceiling). If SCP-106 manages to catch the player, it will injure him and pull him through the floor and into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 can also spawn in scripted events, such as in the Maintenance Tunnels or in front of SCP-895. It can also be seen traversing across the grated hallway and the T-shaped room where it drops a dead scientist from the ceiling, or in an End Room dragging down in a puddle of his corrosive liquid a janitor attempting to escape. SCP-106 appears at the Gate A ending, attempting to escape when it is effectively halted with the H.I.D. Turret, causing it to retreat to its pocket dimension. If the player contains SCP-106 and then goes to Gate A, SCP-106 will not appear, and the second Gate A ending will commence. Judging by the corrosion found in Dr. Maynard's room and the fact that the player can find his security code note in the pocket dimension, it's safe to assume that Maynard was taken by SCP-106. Also, SCP-106 drops a heavily decomposed body to scare the player. This body appears to be a Foundation researcher, and perhaps what remains of either Dr. L or Dr. Maynard. Judging by the fact that Dr.L's office is made with the mossy stone from the Pocket Dimension, that there is corrosion under his office door, and his notes are burned and covered in blood, it can be presumed that Dr. L was captured, and that the body dropped by SCP-106 is either Dr. L or Dr. Maynard. SCP-106 can be detected using an S-NAV Ultimate, even if the corrosion sound is not heard. Evasion He can be evaded in a way similar to SCP-096 - locate a tesla gate and let it walk through. This will cause SCP-106 to immediately retreat to its pocket dimension. Alternatively, the player could get far from it as fast as plausible and hope to be far enough, making it retreat again in his Pocket Dimension. Recall Protocol Upon entering SCP-106's containment chamber, the player has the option to use the Recall Protocol to re-contain SCP-106. The following is a step-by-step process to successfully recapture SCP-106: *Turn off the magnets switch (ELO-IID magnetics). *Turn on the intercom to transmit the sound throughout the facility. *Press the femur breaker button (automated hydraulic press) and wait for SCP-106 to appear. *Once SCP-106 appears, quickly turn the magnets back on. This should successfully re-contain SCP-106 and he will no longer appear around the facility. It should also be noted that if the player hasn't turned the magnets back on by the time the screen goes static, then SCP-106 will start to chase after the player. The player can also turn off the magnets once SCP-106 is contained if they want to re-release him. If the player fails to correctly contain the SCP or lets him out again, it is impossible to re-contain him again. If the player wishes to obtain the first Gate A ending, they must re-release SCP-106 from his container if he has already been contained by the player or the MTF soldiers. A document about the protocol can be found on a desk next to a keyboard. A level 4 key card can also be found next to the controls. Trivia *SCP-106 was actually the first SCP added to the game, simply being a black man who would float towards you and kill you if you made contact with him. SCP-173 was added afterwards when Regalis realized that a game all about SCP-106 wasn't very good, and the possibility of the player escaping in a containment breach was more impossible than escaping from SCP-173 in a containment breach. *Usually, if the player noclips for too long in the Pocket Dimension, SCP-106 will show up near them and kill them. *Turning on "God mode" with console commands will not prevent SCP-106 from teleporting the player to the Pocket Dimension. *In a room, there are several boxes that you can't look into, where several horrible noises, such as coughing, can be heard. The people in the boxes may have been previous players that were captured and possibly killed. *SCP-106 could possibly be symbolised death, being mostly black, having glowing eyes that look red from a distance, and causing destruction wherever he goes, and even bringing you to some sort of underworld where you'll be consumed with hatred, fear and confusion before you die. **Another sign of this is a big shadow with a man-like appearance that'll sometimes float around in the PD, who could, considering his size and posture, represent God. *As of V0.9, SCP-106 has a new scripted event. If the player chooses to enter the first end room they find, a blue-uniformed foundation employee will run to the player. However, SCP-106 will emerge from the ground and take him to the Pocket Dimension before he reaches the player. If the player stays in the room a short time afterwards, SCP-106 will return and chase them. *SCP-106's eyes from a distance are a graphics file called 'oldmaneyes'. *SCP-106 is called "Radical Larry", but his name is actually "The Old Man." *SCP-106 will not spawn in rooms that are close to SCP-173's containment area. *"Radical Larry" is widely-used as SCP-106's nickname. (There is even a notice in the Basic Office referencing the use of the nickname by stating to use the actual name of the SCP.) *When entering Dr.L's office with SCP-106 disabled using console commands, the secret spawn timer will start. *Inside SCP-106's containment chamber where the lure subject is shown on the camera is actually located directly above SCP-106's containment chamber. This can only be seen with noclip as it is inaccessible through any other means. Quotes ;SCP-106 when you are with him too long in the throne room "Kneel..." Gallery 106ingame.png|SCP-106's old model from v0.1-0.6. dis mofo.jpg|The image of SCP-106's face that randomly appears when the player blinks in the Pocket Dimension. PD106eyes.png|SCP-106 on his throne in the Pocket Dimension. Note the glowing eyes. oldmaneyes.jpg|His eyes, in the game ever since the first version. They can be seen when the player can't see him. oldmanface.jpg|His old face texture, used in old versions of the game. Label106.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-106's containment chamber. Doc106v7.jpg|SCP-106's document. 106.jpg|SCP-106 as he appears in the loading screen. decal1.png|Some sort of black acid, caused by SCP-106. decal2.png|Cracks in the floor created by SCP-106 and his black acid. Category:Hostile